The Diary of Neo-Princess Serenity Momaru
by Misty L. Waterflower
Summary: The first book in my very first series, the Senshi Diaries. As Rini tells her story day by day, she tells secrets about herself and her personal life you may have never known.
1. Default Chapter

ALL CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHTED TO THEIR ORIGINAL OWNERS. I AM THE COPYRIGHT OWNER OF THIS FANFICTION SERIES THOUGH, SO YOU MAY NOT TAKE THE IDEA WITHOUT MY PERMISSION. IF THIS STATEMENT IS NOT CLEAR, PLEASE LEAVE WITHOUT READING SO YOU MAY NEVER STEAL MY IDEAS. THANKS, AND SORRY ABOUT BEING SO HARSH.  
  
-Misty L. Waterflower  
  
March 30, 3005 (Present date: March 30, 1992)  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I, Neo-Princess Serenity Momaru (also known as Small Lady aka Chibi- Usa) holds this book in her own hands. At age five, I have just arrived in the past. I am originally from the future (30th century) but we are being attacked by a very evil force, so mommy sent me here disguised as a normal school girl to bring her the Silver Crystal and save our kingdom. She can't do it herself because not only is she queen, but she is trapped in an icy crystal cage, and desperately needs resucing. According to my mommy's calculations, if I do not find Sailor Moon and help her understand how important it is for her to save the world, she may fail, and then our future would fall to peices. Therefore, here I am, in a ditzy little brats house, everyone thinking I am her cousin. How could I be? I simply used my Luna-P ball to hypnotize everyone but Serena that I am her cousin. The girl stole my mommy's hair do though! I can't stand how mean she is to me! Anyways, the way I met her I will laugh at far into the future. I will tell you, dear diary, as you are my most trusted companion.  
  
"Mommy," I remember crying, standing at my mothers bedside. She wasn't ill. No, it wasn't that at all. The Sailor Scouts were ready to seal her away on a bed of crystal under un-breakable crystal glass until I could bring her the lost Silver Imperium Crystal. "Must I go?"  
  
"Yes, sweet heart," she had whispered to me in a weak, broken tone. My mommy, unable to bear my tears any longer, shoved me away from her bedside. This confused me a little, but I understood and knew she still loved me. The Sailor Scouts surrounded me and Sailor Puu took my hand. (Okay, she's really Sailor Pluto, but I call her Puu.) Sailor Puu rushed me out of the room as a bright light filled it. I couldn't help but peer over my shoulded as the light faded. I saw the crystal dome and my mother, laying with her Moon Rod across her chest in the strange, mysterious coffin. There was, as I had been informed, a dream spell cast upon her by Parraru, some strange and mysterious Dream Elf, so she would always be in a world of happiness. I am sad and wonder if she will remember her family and especially me and daddy when she emerges. I cry every night.  
  
Well, Puu took me to the time portal and handed me a gold key on a silver chain. I can repeat her exact words in you, diary,  
  
"This key is the key of time. Do not loose it, or you may never return home. I do not have a key to spare. Only the royal family or the court of Serenity is aloud to use this key, Small Lady." I remember smiling, hiding my tears. Seeing my lonelilness, she granted me with a companion and a gift.  
  
"I know it is hard for you to leave everyone, especially your friend Diana. Here is a gift," she held out a black ball with cats ears and an antenna. "This is Luna-P. It was as well your mothers. If you say eaither the phrase Luna-P henge or Kitty Magic and then throw it as high as you can, it will turn into any neccesity of your desire. I will also use it to contact and communicate with you. Now, Neo-Princess Serenity Momaru, are you ready to leave?" I half gasped. I had never been addressed by my real name! It was illegal for anyone to call the princess other then her given birth name until she is 20, however Puu made an exception! I smiled slightly and then whiped away my tears.  
  
"Luna-P..." I stopped. Luna-P henge was to memory revolving. I cleared my throat and started again. "Kitty Magic!" I bounced the ball a few times and then threw it high into the air. "Become a camera!" I watched as the ball (seemed) to explode in a pink puff of smoke. Instead of the ball falling, a black camera on a pink drawstring fell. I snapped a picture with the camera. Out of a slit in the front came the picture. I shoved the new belonging into my pocked and placed the camera around my neck along with the gold key. Sailor Puu opened the gates and shoved me in unexpectidly. This made me cry again, for I didn't like being pushed around by those who love me. (Who are supposed to anyways.)  
  
I fell for what seemed like centuies (which was only about a minute.) I felt smoke and heard voices. I heard a male trying to break free of a female, who I later learned was Serena Tsukino and Darien Momaru. (The last name freaked me out when I first heard it, but I didn't bother to explain why it freaked me out so much.  
  
Well, I hit them kissing. Apparently the girl (who was Serena and had blonde pig-tails like my mom did around that age, which I remembered from pictures) had eaten taffy and while kissing Darien (who was her boyfriend) their lips got stuck together. I unstuck them! They should've thanked me. My Luna-P Camera #1 became Luna-P again and the key had twisted itself around my neck. Both were surprised when I jumped up and made Luna-P into a toy gun, and then pointed it at Serena's head. Neither of them seemed to know it was simply plastic with one of those "boom" signs inside though. I did my best to keep a serious face and not cry or laugh along with that serious face, but I knew my pink eyes were red a glittering from left over tears drying because I hadn't blinked them out. Darien pulled me away from Serena saying take it easy, and I yanked myself out of his grasp. The gun turned back into Luna-P. I knew I was going to bawl, and I also knew (especially after asking five times) I wasn't going to get what I wanted out of Serena; the crystal. I told them I had other ways of getting what I wanted and disappeared again.  
  
The next thing I knew I was at Serena's front door. I knocked three times and a little boy, taller than me and with brown hair answered.  
  
"Mommy!" He had called. "There's a pheonix head at our door!" Confused, her mom came in. (I'm sure she thought it was "Meatball head" Serena.) Their father followed. I pulled out my ball and shouted my phrase. An umbrella appeared in my hand. Using self hypnotism, I made them think I was Serena's cousin, and I made a permanent scrap book of fake pictures come from the antenna. I'll never forget that look on Serena's face when she came in and saw a beautiful, pink haired, used to be pink but now red eyed from crying, five-year-old child walk into the room. She screamed and bawled to her mom that I wasn't really her cousin, but her mom just got all mad at her and sent her to her room to do homework.  
  
And that is how I wound up here, sharing a room with snooty old Serena. In a way, though, I think once we get to know each other (and once I know rather or not she has the crystal,) we will be really good friends! I think my day went rather well. I got everything I wanted, lost a few things I loved, and had a lot of fun. Now, I even have my pink eyes back because I stopped crying!  
  
This Diary, by the way, is dedicated to my mommy, Neo-Queen Serenity. XOXOX. I love you mommy. Never forget me, and if you try to, please read this. I promise I will save you!  
  
Love to you, diary, and my mommy,  
  
Rini  
  
XOXOX 


	2. Entry # 2

MAKE SURE YOU REMEMBER MY COPYRIGHT RULES!  
  
-Misty L. Waterflower  
  
March 31, 3005 (Present date: March 31, 1992)  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My first day of school was horribol. You may notice the bold smuge marks from my crying. Hang on.  
  
I just went to dry my eyes. I can't write with bold smuges all over my paper. It is extremely diffiuclt to continue without worrying about smudgemarks. Well, from the minute me and Luna-P walked into the classroom I knew there would be trouble. The first thing I learned in my new Kindergarten class was that, like in the future, no one had flying balls. Everyone laughed at my poor Luna-P, making remarks such as: "that thing is stupid!" "Probably a lot dumber than an elephant!" "Floating creatures shouldn't be allowed at school!" And then I heard "look! She's even a Pheonix Head like that girl in my older sisters class is a Meatball Head! What a dumb hair-do! I sat down and started to cry. Ms. Jackobson, the teacher, scolded the class harshly and then knelt down by my side.  
  
"Are you okay, sweetie?" She asked me.  
  
"I hate you all for teasing me! I though teachers were supposed to help students with etiquite! I HATE YOU!" I couldn't beleive what I had said. I started to cry even harder, and the teardrops fell harder. Then I felt a hand under my chin. It wasn't Ms. Jackobson though, it was a girl that I learned later was Melissa. She gently lifted my chin and said, "You'll be okay!" She smiled at me gently. I jumped up and sniffled, holding out my hand.  
  
"My name is Rini, and I don't hate YOU." I had barely whispered, but she, obviously a good listener, heard me and understood my sadness. I knew her family had raised her in quite an etiquite way by the knot on her head. I sniffled once more and continued to hold my weakening arm in the air. Melissa stood with a smile ands shook my hand, introducing herself.  
  
"I am MELISSA!" She laughed, using the same e-nounce-e-a-sh-un. (I can't spell it, so I sound it out like that.) The teacher moved my desk next to hers and the two of us had lots of fun. We colored and we counted. We even got to eat lunch on the playground! Never in my life had I had such a wonderful contact with humans. Normally I can only be with people in the palace, following a strict schedul. (I'm even bathed and dressed by servants! Yuck! Unfortunately mommy said I would have to until I am 12. I don't really know how to bathe myself, so tonight will be a good learning expireance!  
  
My heart was content until a little boy in the fifth grade came over to me and yanked out my hair-do, then began to pull on my hair. Three other boys picked me up by my legs, while the boy in the back continued lifting me with my hair! I screamed and cried as they carried me to the schools--- LAKE! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM!  
  
"one, two three!" the boy holding my hair shouted, and they threw me. At the same time, they saw Luna-P fly from my hands. They had heard me say Kitty Magic while they carried me, and they were surprised that when I suddenly shouted "turn into a life raft," a life raft appeared and I was able to float towards the shore! It was a wodnerful feeling that made me feel incredibly good. My hair didn't even get the slightest bit wet, however my uniform was soaked from the splash that had come up from under the raft as I heavely hit it. It made me feel fat, but I know I'm a little shrimp!  
  
Suddenly, to my utter shock and little amuesment of my first day, they started the glow. Everyone gasped as they cackled and became hedious monsters. I let out a scream of terror. They were from the nega moon! I began to cry. I just knew they were wisemans soldiers. My screams became louder, then a yellow light burst from my forehead; my birth mark. The cresent moon became brighter until I heard voices in my head saying,  
  
"We're coming!" I knew it was Serena's voice, but at the same time it was, it was sort of, different; yes, the word is different. The two creatures came at me with blinding force. I was thrown back into the river and began to scream louder and cry harder then I had all that day as I started to drown. Then I felt someone catch me by the wrist. I was under water and the water was quickly filling my lungs. Then they closed. I don't remember much else, but a lot of screaming and moon frisbee before I went completely blank.  
  
I woke up in the nurses office with the two boys, mommy II, and daddy II. Sammy was squeezing my hand. I like him as an older brother. He isn't mean to me the slightest bit! (Unlike SERENA, the nasty little BRAT! But I still have problems with the way she looks so much like my mommy. Could Serena be the past carnation of Princess Serenity the I think first?) Well, obviously I was going home. Finally there came a familiar thought. That wasn't my daddy, (I'll call him uncle for now, since he isn't even really my relative) It was DARIEN! I thought I would choke, but that is when I found out how much I liked him. The nurse said that since Darien had no school that day because of something else going on, Serena's mom had called him and asked him the pick me up.  
  
That was hard to beleive, but his arms feel was warm and comforting, just like my REAL daddy's arms are when they would pick me up and carry me through the castles halls and place me into my bed when I was bad or when it was late. I loved my daddy so, and I wish to see him, but he is a warrior like my mom. My mom is a different warrior though; she must live until I can save her. She must not be sucked completely into her wonderful dream of peace and beauty. She MUST come back to us, or I will stab myself with a knife made by Luna-P. My mommy is my role model. I don't want to loose her.  
  
When we reached the house, Darien placed me in my bed in the guestroom along with Luna-P and kissed my forehead. Then he said,  
  
"You're gonna be okay, kid. Meatball head will be here soon to watch after you and I'll leave. Until then, would you like some cookies?" I slowly sat up and smiled as a response. I smiled back as a responce and he smiled and then left the room to get me milk and ginger snaps. I smiled to myself and whispered aloud, (now I wasn't so homesick)  
  
"Luna-P henge! Become a new, fresh, sweet pillow!" A white, fluffy pillow fell down that floated up into the air. I could now sit up and lean against it! Darien came in, and probably thought he was dreaming. Darien just gave me the tray in which he had placed my milk and ginger snaps and then left the room, telling me to go to bed immideately after I was done. I gobbled the cookies and lay back, the pillow going under my head.  
  
I woke up two hours later to a scream and couldn't help but laugh quietly. It was Serena. I hopped out of bed and raced downstairs to hug Darien goodbye. (Partially because I liked him, and maybe a little because I know he is Serena's boyfriend and I want to make him jelous.) Well, Serena yelled at me and told me I'd better get out of my uniform. I raced upstairs and came down in such a cute dress that Serena left in a tantrum. (I HOPE that's the reason anyways.)  
  
Dinner was a desaster. I learned Serena could eat but couldn't cook and I had to starve until my auntie got home. My auntie had a delicious meal for me and told Serena she had better have her homework done. When Serena gave her the excuse she fell asleep from the hard work of cooking, her mommy yelled and sent Serena to her room! I had the house to myself, finally! Sammy and I played board games until I had to bathe.  
  
The bath was halarious! I slipped and fell three times in the tub, for I didn't know how dangerous it could be because I was placed into a bath, (not a shower) by a servant. I didn't really know what to use the puff for because I use a soft, silky, silvery wash cloth. Finally I got through with my bath and hopped out, and SAMMY opened the door! I began to laugh nervously. I quickly wrapped the towl around myself as Sammy slammed the door.  
  
"Sorry!" I heard him call, but I just laughed. Sammy is so funny when he is embarassed. I left and got into a pair of Serena's old pajamas. (Serena's mom is going to take me shopping for new clothes and pajamas tomorrow, since I came with none but my uniform.) Now, here I am, sitting in my bed once again, ready for a brand new day. I can't wait! It feels so wonderful to be in nice sheets, but I so wish to have my large bedroom and pink canopy, however at least here I don't have to hold someones hand to go down the steps.  
  
Serena's mom is coming to make sure I am asleep now. G'night, dear Diary.  
  
Love,  
  
Rini  
  
XOXOX  
  
I wonder if my heart will ever truely be free? 


End file.
